Zimsala
Zimsala is a region of the Filly World. This is where the Filly Witchy toy line takes place. Geography Zimsala is depicted as a lush, green and relatively flat land with forests, mountains, caves, rivers and lakes. Most of the trees in Zimsala are pink, including fully pink forests, but some of the shrubbery still is of the usual green color. Even though it is often shown to be night time in promotional art pieces and websites, the Filly Witchy homeland does have daytime, with blue sky, yellow sun and white clouds. Zimsala is subject to seasonal changes: its seasons include at least summer and autumn. During autumn, not only leaves turn yellow and orange, but the tree bark itself does so, too. The actual size of Zimsala is unknown, nor is it known what surrounds it. Civilization Zimsala is home to Filly Witchys (sic). The residents are divided into seven families: Heart, Flower, Light, Wind, Water, Special and Mystery (Black Magic edition only). Each family has its own place of residence — typically, a surface construction. It is worth mentioning that according to the comic books, the above picture is not to scale: the houses appear to be much, much more distant from each other than on the photo. No other constructions are known to exist. Zimsala uses a 13-hour clock, being the only location in the Filly world where exact time is considered an important matter, as magic stuff is known to happen on the 13th hour at night, including the Mystery family's arrival. The German version of the Filly Wedding site refers to a "Filly® Königreich der Hexen", which would literally be "the Filly kingdom of the witches". Though it isn't outright stated to be Zimsala and could perfectly well be a complete misunderstanding during translation, this would make Zimsala's leadership a bit unclear as Abra and Cadabra are not known to be royal. Magic The residents of Zimsala are known to be excessive users of magic, inclined to solve any problem or emergency with it, as well as use it for celebrations and fun. Spells can be cast with or without a magic wand, and the method of spell-casting varies depending on the family the caster belongs to. * Flower Witchys use rhyming verses that describe the expected outcome of the spell. The spell's quality depends of the quality of rhyming and rhythm. * Light Witchys use similar method, albeit they also accompany the verses with music, effectively singing the spell out loud. * Water Witchys also rely on rhyming, but they use overly long and sometimes nonsensical words stitched together from other words, spoken as quickly as possible. Naturally, a chance of failing such spells is higher than that of other families' spells. * Heart Witchys do not verbally announce their spells. They believe that the most important thing is genuine feelings, be it passion or something else. * Wind Witchys use fancy words to make sure the spell sounds as beautiful as possible. * Abra and Cadabra are implied to possess all types of magic, but tend to stick with the same method Flower Witchys use. Known spells include, but are not limited to: * Lightning * Thunderstorm * Shape-shift * Safe landing * Fear ward * Temperature change * Animating an inanimate object * Glow * Teleportation Ties to Filly Funtasia Zimsala currently has no direct references in Filly Funtasia. However, one of its residents, Lynn, a Wind Witchy, plays a major role in the show. Category:Locations